Nákupní centrum
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Remus a Sirius nakupují vánoční dárky pro Harryho.


**Originál****: **Shopping Centre

**Odkaz: **tittisrealm7.c7om/fantasy/archive/0/shoppingcentre.h7tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Titti

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** humor, sex

* * *

**NÁKUPNÍ CENTRUM**

"U Roweny, Helgy, Godrika a Salazara, co děláme v téhle krysí díře?" stěžoval si Sirius hlasitě. Nehrozilo, že by jej zaslechl někdo z ostatních nakupujících – v nekonečném proudu koled, řinoucích se z reproduktorů, nebylo slyšet vlastního slova.

"Jsme tady, protože _tvůj_ kmotřenec si myslí, že dávat kromě kouzelnických i mudlovské dárky znamená sblížení obou kultur. My můžeme sehnat ty dárky, zklamat ho nebo ho rovnou oddělat. Co bys bral ty?" odsekl Remus otráveně. Zdvořile už na tuhle otázku odpověděl šestadvacetkrát, což bylo přesně o dvacet pět trpělivých odpovědí víc, než měl chuť poskytnout.

Sirius si povzdechl. "Co to vůbec je, ty jeho cécédéčka?"

Remus se podíval na instrukce, které jim dala Hermiona. Napsala je divnou plastovou trubičkou na bílý papír, podle jejích slov méně nápadný než pergamen. "Říká se dévédéčka. Nevím jistě co to je, ale podle Hermiony je mají v obchodě s video nosiči."

"A video nosiči jsou kdo?"

Remus se zatvářil vražedně. "Jak to mám podle tebe vědět? Zkusíme se znovu podívat na tu mapku s obchody."

Kouzelníci se bezradně zadívali na orientační tabuli: děti, muži, ženy, elektronika, hračky, zábava, restaurace – ale žádní nosiči.

"Co budeme dělat?" dožadoval se Sirius sklíčeně. Byl unavený, celý propocený (Jak – a proč, ve jménu Merlinově! – mudlové udržují své stavby tak strašlivě přetopené?) a šilhal hlady.

"Nevím." Tak zoufale Remus nezněl ani tváří v tvář Voldemortovi. "My ta dévédéčka nikdy nenajdeme."

"Zkusili jste Bontonland? Nahoře ve druhém patře. Jestli je neseženete tam, budete je muset objednat přes net," sdělila jim malá blonďatá slečna sladkým hláskem.

Oba muži na ni nevěřícně zírali. Mohlo jí být asi deset. Nevinné malé děti by přece neměly vůbec vědět o takových zlých centrech, která uvězňují lidi, navlečené v zimních kabátech, v tropickém vedru.

Ta holčička byla jejich záchrana.

Remusovi trvalo dlouhou chvíli než se konečně vzpamatoval natolik, aby vykoktal: "Mmm... děkujeme."

Hned u vchodu do obchodu na ně zaútočila agresivní, hlasitá hudba. Stovka teenagerů se přetahovala, postrkovala, křičela a pohihňávala se.

"Parchanti zatracení, uřknout je ze všech čtyř stran, že se týden nevzpamatují. Ty jejich rodiče by měli zavřít, že si je nedrží na řetězu a nechají je obtěžovat slušné lidi!" zlobil se Sirius.

Remus se pokusil zadržet výbuch smíchu. Marně.

Sirius ho zpražil pohledem. "Čemu se řehtáš?"

"Teď jsi zněl úplně jako Severus. Nevím, jestli se mám smát nebo být vyděšený."

"Oh, sklapni. Najdeme co hledáme a vypadneme."

Motali se mezi regály dokud Sirius konečně nepopadl kýžené DVD. Pozorně se podíval na obal: "Takhle jako podle mudlů vypadá elf? Tupci, nemají ani ponětí."

Remus mu nahlédl přes rameno. "No, jejich verze je rozhodně sympatičtější. Špičaté uši možná působí trochu divně, to je fakt, ale jinak... tenhle Legolas je celý Malfoy."

"Oh, fuj, ani mi ho nepřipomínej," oklepal se Sirius. "Můj vlastní kmotřenec, Prongsův syn – a spustí se s Malfoyem. Dělá se mi špatně." Sirius se ohlédl a vytřeštil oči. "Ale nemyslíš, že tam ten Legolas pobíhá nahý."

Remus zavrtěl hlavou: "Podle Hermiony je to příběh několika přátel, kteří společně zničí pána zla."

"Mmm, kde jsem to jenom slyšel," ušklíbl se Sirius sarkasticky. "Radši jdeme zaplatit."

Po dobrých dvaceti minutách, strávených přešlapováním ve frontě, se konečně dostali na řadu.

"Visa, Mastercard, nebo American Express?" zeptal se mladík za pokladnou monotónním hlasem, jako by ta slova mlel dokola celý den.

Sirius nechápavě zvedl obočí.

"Jak budete platit, pane? Visa, Mastercard, nebo American Express?" Opakoval prodavač zvolna, jako se mluví s dítětem nebo s idiotem.

"Penězi?" navrhl Sirius a v se duchu proklínal, že zní tak nejistě.

"Omlouvám se, pane, ale u této pokladny hotovost nepřijímáme. Musíte zaplatit u jiné. Další!"

Sirius vytáhl hůlku a chystal se pokladního uřknout.

Remus ho popadl za paži. "Klid, Siri. Běž a počkej na mě venku. Já se o to postarám." Klidný hlas pomohl Siriusovi vzpamatovat se. Schoval hůlku zpátky do kapsy a odkráčel na chodbu.

O třicet minut později, DVD s Pánem prstenů v ruce, se Remus konečně připojil ke svému milenci, který se mezitím usadil jako bezdomovec na podlaze. "Vypadal jsi líp i tenkrát, když jsi utekl z Azkabanu," odtušil Remus.

Sirius jen zvedl oči. "Chci jít domů. Nelíbí se mi tady," našpulil trucovitě rty.

"Už za chvilku, Tichošlápku. Jen co seženeme ten 'mobil'."

"Co je zas mobil?"

"Mobilní telefon. Mudlovský prostředek komunikace. Aspoň tak to napsala Hermiona."

Následující hodinu se snažili ujasnit si jak přibližně mobil vypadá a kde by se dal koupit. A Siriusovi konečně došla trpělivost. Popadl svého přítele za paži a odtáhl ho k toaletám.

"Co to u Godrika děláš, Siriusi?"

Zvěromág postrčil milece do kabinky a pečlivě zamknul dveře – magicky i manuálně. Rychlé tišící louzlo jim zajistilo soukromí. Sirius přirazil vlkodlaka ke zdi a políbil ho.

Odstartovala zuřivá bitva dvou jazyků, ani jeden se nechtěl ustoupit tomu druhému. Ruce se přesunuly ke knoflíkům kalhot, aniž by se rty na vteřinu oddělily.

Sirius vůbec netušil jak k tomu došlo, že se najednou ocitl tváří ke zdi, Remusovo péro v zadku, ale nijak zvlášť se tím netrápil. Zejména když vlkodlak začal plnou silou přirážet. Sirius se rád zřekl kontroly, zatímco Remus pumpoval jeho erekci dokud se oba nesesunuli na zeď, zpocení, špinaví a udýchaní.

**OOOO**

Domů se vrátili se vším, co Hermiona napsala na seznam. A navíc jedním dárkem pro ni, který jim poradil Harry. Chlapec (který přežil) je pozdravil a pomalu dřív, než dosedli na pohodlný gauč, se zvědavě zeptal:

"Tak co, jaký byl nákup?"

"Únavný, matoucí, ale –" Sirius se zakřenil. " – měl jsi pravdu. Byl to pozoruhodný zážitek."

**KONEC**


End file.
